Kagayaku Sora no Shita ni, Sonata no Chi mo Kiete Shimau
by hydnia
Summary: Di dunia yang terancam akan keberadaan yoma, makhluk pemakan manusia dan berada di puncak rantai makanan, eksistensi para pejuang menjadi harapan besar bagi umat manusia. Manusia memanggil mereka Claymore... Claymore!AU


"Tiga awakened being, semuanya ukuran besar."

Mereka menatap bangkai monster tak beraturan yang terserak di sekitar sungai. Ukuran besar, sekitar tiga meter dua ekor dan seekor lagi lima meter. Tubuh tercerai-berai dan tampak seperti serpihan kertas yang tercabik-cabik. Sangat menyedihkan.

"Ukuran sebesar ini ... mereka dulunya pasti nomor tunggal. Tapi siapa?"

"Oi. Pelakunya datang."

Pandangan yang semula mengarah ke monster berserpih kertas, kini teralih pada sosok yang berjalan sendiri. Mereka menatap lekat kepada sosok yang berpakaian sama seperti mereka itu.

Mereka, para laki-laki bersenjata pedang raksasa dan pakaian berhias perak tidak berani bersuara sampai sosok yang berjalan seorang diri itu menghilang dari pandangan.

"Pejuang nomor 1, Yamanbagiri." kata seorang, Namazuo, nomor 30. Rautnya tidak memiliki takut seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Ia hanya menghindari Yamanbagiri karena nomor tunggalnya.

"Bahkan jubahnya dibuat khusus oleh organisasi agar bisa menutupi kepalanya," sahut yang lain, Nikkari, nomor 28. "Aku sendiri tak pernah melihat wajahnya secara sempurna tanpa tudungnya itu."

"Yoki-nya sudah hilang, dia sudah pergi jauh," Kasen, nomor 25, memiliki kemampuan membaca yoki yang tidak dimiliki kebanyakan pejuang lain. "Perasaanku saja atau memang dia tak pernah pergi bersama dengan tim?"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi. Misi selanjutnya ada di Utara." Kashuu, nomor 22, bernomor paling kecil dibanding ketiga orang lainnya sehingga dipercayakan sebagai kapten tim.

Sekali hentak, empat lelaki muda meninggalkan bangkai awakened being yang mulai menghilang. Seperti kertas terbakar yang terkikis jadi abu.

* * *

.

* * *

Kagayaku Sora no Shita ni, Sonata no Chi mo Kiete Shimau

Touken Ranbu milik DMM dan nitroplus

Claymore milik Yagi Norihiro

Warning: Claymore!AU, Komplikasi cerita, mungkin OOC, awas typo, pemberian nomor urut suka-suka, tidak ada hubungan dengan sejarah dan peristiwa apa pun, no siblings

* * *

.

* * *

"Sudah selesai?"

Pejuang yang berada di depannya bernama Mikazuki, termasuk pejuang generasi tua yang menyaksikan langsung bagaimana ia berada di tengah-tengah pejuang lain yang kesemuanya wanita. Saat itu ia masih pejuang nomor paling besar yang bertahan hidup hingga menjadi pejuang nomor 2 seperti sekarang.

Di dunia yang terancam akan keberadaan yoma, makhluk pemakan manusia dan berada di puncak rantai makanan, eksistensi para pejuang menjadi harapan besar bagi umat manusia. Manusia memanggil mereka Claymore, yang mengacu pada pedang raksasa yang mereka bawa, walaupun sebenarnya organisasi mereka tidak memiliki nama.

Seluruh pejuang terdiri dari laki-laki yang terlihat muda, satu sama lain memiliki nomor dan lambang berbeda yang diurutkan dari 1 hingga 47. Diurutkan dari yang terkuat hingga terlemah, membuat pejuang nomor 1 sangat disegani pejuang lainnya.

Dahulu, hanya ada pejuang wanita, karena tubuh laki-laki tak dapat mempertahankan kemanusiaan mereka dan berakhir menjadi yoma, yang disebut sebagai awakened being. Organisasi kemudian mengumpulkan anak-anak yatim korban perang dan terlantar untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan menjadikan laki-laki pejuang.

Mereka mencapai titik temu. Mendapatkan hasil yaitu pejuang yang berkemampuan seperti yoma, memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang luar biasa dan sistem regenerasi anggota tubuh yang hilang. Bahkan bagi beberapa pejuang, hal yang mudah untuk menumbuhkan tangan yang putus kembali seperti sedia kala. Mereka juga dapat membedakan antara yoma dan manusia dengan merasakan yoki, tenaga yoma. Yoma yang tadinya dapat menyamar menjadi manusia akan bisa ditemukan oleh para pejuang organisasi.

Tetapi sebagai gantinya, tubuh anak-anak yang telah diberikan operasi khusus dari organisasi tak dapat menua. Mereka hanya dapat tumbuh sampai di usia tertentu kemudian penuaannya terhenti. Pada batas tertentu, ketika mereka menggunakan yoki terlalu banyak, kesadaran sebagai manusia perlahan menghilang, dan mereka akan sepenuhnya menjadi yoma.

Mereka yang bertarung melawan yoma demi kelangsungan hidup manusia.

Makhluk yang bukan manusia, bertempur demi manusia.

Yamanbagiri, pejuang nomor 1 yang baru saja selesai membereskan masalah kecil di Timur, memalingkan muka. "Semuanya tujuh, sudah kubereskan. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, Mikazuki?"

"Kejamnya," sahut pemilik mata bulan sambil merapikan jubahnya dari sekelimat debu. "Kau tak ingat kita diminta membereskan masalah sebagai tim?"

Alis Yamanbagiri berkedut sebentar, "terserah." Kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya dia lupa diberangkatkan sebagai tim bersama Mikazuki tak terungkap. "Kalau memang kau setim denganku, kenapa kau tidak membantuku?"

"Aku sudah tua," sahut pejuang yang memang sudah di organisasi sejak generasi awal pejuang lelaki tersebut. "Kesempatan seperti ini lebih baik diberikan kepada yang masih muda."

Yamanbagiri mendengus, sedikit menunduk karena dikatai muda. "Aku tidak mengerti, kau bahkan menyerahkan nomormu kepada pejuang rendahan sepertiku. Apa yang kaupikirkan sebenarnya?"

"Hahaha," dia tertawa, dan Yamanbagiri sama sekali tidak pernah menyukai tawanya yang menyebalkan itu. "Aku tak pernah mengincar nomor sejak awal. Aku hanya tak ingin jadi manusia yang akan berakhir dimakan yoma."

Secara usia, Mikazuki memang telah 'tua', tetapi bagi para pejuang yang tubuhnya telah diutak-atik organisasi, usia tidak begitu penting. Tubuh mereka telah mengalami perubahan sehingga memiliki ketahanan seperti yoma dan tak bisa menjadi tua.

"Lagipula, Yamanbagiri," ia menyahuti, membiarkan pejuang nomor tunggal terkuat membersihkan pedangnya dari sisa daging dan darah yoma. Perlahan mendekati, tak peduli terkena tebas dari yang bersangkutan. Toh Yamanbagiri tak akan bisa melukainya dengan serius.

Maka, Mikazuki menangkap dagunya, mengangkat wajah Yamanbagiri yang indah untuk diajak bermalam di matanya. "Kau bukanlah pejuang rendahan. Kau pejuang tercantik."

 _Dasar kakek sialan!_

Yamanbagiri mengiris jari telunjuk Mikazuki, gerakannya yang cepat hampir tidak terbaca. Mikazuki mampu menghindar di detik terakhir setelah melihat jubah Yamanbagiri yang menari ditiup angin.

Dari jarinya yang putus mengucur darah, sang mata bulan tak terlihat menahan sakit, justru kebingungan. Tak sampai sepuluh detik hingga jarinya tumbuh kembali dan sembuh seperti tiada terluka.

"Jangan bilang aku cantik!" bentak Yamanbagiri dengan wajah memerah malu. Pedang besarnya ternoda darah teman seperjuangan, bukan bermaksud melukai, murni karena hal yang dilakukan temannya itu memalukan. Yamanbagiri melihat potongan jari yang terdiam di atas tanah. "Maaf..." ia berucap pelan.

Mikazuki mengibaskan jemarinya, mengetes jari telunjuk yang baru saja tumbuh. "Hahaha, tidak masalah. Seperti biasa kau benci dipanggil cantik, yah. Padahal kenyataannya memang begitu."

Yamanbagiri tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih diam daripada melukai Mikazuki lebih jauh, walau sebenarnya kemampuannya tak dapat melakukan hal itu, sekalipun ia adalah pejuang nomor 1.

Kali ini, Yamanbagiri membiarkan kepala Mikazuki menepuk kepalanya yang dihias pirang. Membiarkan yang lebih tua tertawa sementara ia memalingkan muka. Mereka pulang tanpa luka berarti dan jejak kaki yang menapak bumi.

* * *

.

* * *

Siang itu, seluruh pejuang dikumpulkan dalam satu lapangan besar. Empat puluh tujuh pria muda berbalut pakaian tempur dan armor perak dipimpin oleh ia yang mengenakan jubah menutupi kepala. Pedang besar mereka menggantung dari punggung hingga ke lutut.

"Abyssal one baru telah lahir."

Ketika kata terakhir diucapkan, semua membelalak. Mereka kemudian memandang teman seperjuangan masing-masing, baik sahabat dekat maupun yang jarang terlihat. Pengumuman yang diberikan petinggi organisasi benar-benar mengejutkan.

Abyssal one adalah sebutan organisasi bagi mantan pejuang nomor 1 yang telah kehilangan kemanusiaannya. Abyssal one sangat kuat dan berbahaya, mereka mampu menghancurkan sebuah kota hanya dalam sekali serangan, jauh lebih kuat dan liar daripada saat mereka masih menjadi pejuang.

Saat ini, ada dua abyssal one yang diketahui, yaitu Kogarasumaru yang menguasai daerah Utara, dan Imanotsurugi yang menguasai daerah Barat. Kogarasumaru dikatakan menjadi awakened being sejak dua belas tahun lalu, setelah ia keluar dari organisasi akibat tewasnya sahabatnya. Sedangkan Imanotsurugi baru muncul lima tahun lalu, ia kabur dari organisasi karena teman dekatnya, Iwatooshi, pejuang nomor 2 saat itu, terbunuh oleh Kogarasumaru. Imanotsurugi mencari Kogarasumaru untuk membalas dendam, tetapi ia kalah dan menetap di Barat demi mengumpulkan kekuatan lagi.

"Abyssal one ini sepertinya kalian kenal baik, terutama bagi nomor 3."

Mata mereka mencari keberadaan nomor 3, Ichigo, yang wajahnya berubah pucat sejak pengumuman dari petinggi barusan. Sepertinya ia sudah menduga siapa abyssal one yang dimaksud.

"Tsurumaru..."

"Mulai hari ini, organisasi akan membentuk tim yang akan menghancurkan abyssal one dan awakened being. Kekuatan abyssal one Tsurumaru belum diketahui, jadi..."

* * *

.

* * *

"Kita diperintahkan untuk mengabaikan Tsurumaru, yang benar saja!" Namazuo menendang batu dengan sepatu peraknya. Rasa kesalnya dilampiaskan pada rumput-rumput malang yang dicabuti brutal.

"Tapi kurasa ada benarnya mengabaikan Tsurumaru sekarang. Abyssal one kedua, Imanotsurugi pasti akan memburunya untuk dijadikan percobaan kekuatannya sebelum mengalahkan Kogarasumaru. Mencampuri pertempuran sesama abyssal one menurutku bukan ide yang bagus," sahut Honebami, nomor 29.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Ichi-nii?" tanya Yagen, nomor 31, yang paling dewasa dan realis di antara keempat pemuda yang ada di sana. Ia dan dua pejuang lainnya memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan kakak karena selain mereka berasal dari daerah yang sama, Ichigo lebih dulu datang ke organisasi sebelum ketiga lainnya.

Ichigo menggigit bibirnya, tidak menduga hari seperti ini akan datang. Sejak dahulu ia dan Tsurumaru selalu bersama, Tsurumaru adalah teman pertamanya. Menemaninya dari sejak ia dikucilkan karena begitu masuk sudah menjadi pejuang nomor tunggal. Saat itu, Tsurumaru yang pejuang nomor 1 selalu bersamanya yang hanya pejuang nomor 7.

Baginya yang seperti itu, Tsurumaru bagaikan cahaya. Memberikan harapan baginya yang sudah tak memiliki siapa-siapa. Tsurumaru juga yang mengenalkan Namazuo, Honebami, dan Yagen yang ternyata berasal dari daerah yang sama dengannya. Bagaimana Tsurumaru mengetahuinya, masih menjadi misteri.

Ichigo banyak berutang kepada Tsurumaru. Ia ingin menolongnya. Tak pernah disangkanya Tsurumaru, pejuang terkuat yang pernah diketahuinya akan berakhir menjadi abyssal one dan justru diburu oleh teman seperjuangannya.

Jauh, jauh dalam hatinya, Ichigo bersyukur organisasi memberikan perintah untuk mundur dan tak mengusik Tsurumaru. Sebab ia tak sanggup menyaksikan sahabat terbaiknya mati di tangan sesama pejuang. Sebab ia tak sanggup melihat sahabatnya menjadi monster yang menyerang manusia. Sebab ia...

"Aku setuju dengan Honebami." Ia mengucap lirih.

Namazuo berdiri, tampak tak setuju. Memang ia yang paling emosional di antara yang lain, apalagi ia dan Tsurumaru sangat dekat seperti saudara. "Jadi kita akan diam saja! Tsurumaru teman kita, bila kita bertindak lebih cepat, dia pasti bisa tertolong dan menjadi manusia lagi!"

"Namazuo..." Ichigo memanggilnya. Biasanya, bila dipanggil, Namazuo tidak akan menyahut sebelum tiga kali panggilan, tetapi kali ini suara Ichigo terdengar seperti amat terluka. Namazuo tak kuasa mengabaikan.

"Pejuang yang telah menjadi awakened being tidak bisa kembali menjadi manusia. Justru karena dia adalah abyssal one, kemanusiaannya sudah tak tersisa karena yoki sudah menguasainya..."

"Tapi—"

"Tsurumaru bukan lagi teman kita."

Namazuo tidak (mau) membalas.

* * *

.

* * *

Nyatanya, perburuan Tsurumaru memang dilakukan, tetapi hanya diikuti oleh lima pejuang nomor terkecil saja. Mereka memburu Tsurumaru tanpa diketahui empat puluh dua pejuang lainnya.

Yamanbagiri, sebagai pejuang nomor terkecil, diperintahkan untuk menjadi kapten dalam perburuan abyssal one baru. Ia bersama Mikazuki si nomor 2, Ichigo si nomor 3, Uguisumaru si nomor 4, dan Otegine si nomor 5 bertolak ke Timur untuk mencari abyssal one Tsurumaru.

"Ada aliran yoki yang sangat besar di Timur, itu mungkin Tsurumaru." Uguisumaru membuka matanya setelah membaca yoki. Di antara seluruh pejuang, dialah yang memiliki kemampuan membaca yoki paling tinggi. Kemampuannya itu membantunya menjadi pejuang nomor 4.

"Jadi dia benar-benar ada di Timur, ya. Telinga organisasi sungguh luar biasa," Otegine menimpali, tangannya sudah gatal ingin menggenggam pedang, terbukti dari gesturnya yang selalu terarah ke balik punggung.

"Tumben sekali organisasi langsung mengirim pejuang untuk membasmi abyssal one. Kogarasumaru bahkan tak pernah ada perintah untuk disentuh hingga sekarang," Mikazuki sebagai pejuang terkuat kedua, ikut merasakan aliran yoki yang samar-samar. Jarak yang terlalu jauh menghalangi perasanya.

Yamanbagiri menarik tudung jubahnya hingga batas mata. "Kita berangkat!"

* * *

.

* * *

Seorang anak kecil dipaksa masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara ibunya langsung menutup pintu dengan kasar. Tak ayal, seluruh warga di sana turut menutup segala akses masuk baik pintu maupun jendela. "Jangan melihat ke arah para Claymore!" bentak si ibu dari dalam rumah.

Hasebe, nomor 8, memicingkan mata. Raut wajahnya yang memang sudah judes sejak awal jadi tambah judes setelah melihat rekannya, Shokudaikiri, nomor 7, malah menggoda gadis-gadis di kota bukannya kerja. Ia berusaha tak peduli tatapan takut dari warga kota dengan memarahi rekannya itu.

"Shokudaikiri!"

Pihak yang terpanggil seketika menggidik, perlahan menoleh ke belakang takut-takut. Gadis-gadis kota yang digodainya ikutan menatap takut, sekaligus sebal karena sesi bercengkerama bareng abang ganteng terinterupsi.

Tangan bersarung perak menggaruk belakang kepala. "Emm, Hasebe-kun. Maaf, itu—"

"Kita diminta kemari untuk membunuh yoma, bukan menggoda perempuan," potong Hasebe, posisinya masih membelakangi Shokudaikiri, tapi mendadak berbalik untuk memasang wajah ejek. "Lagipula di tubuh kita, sistem reproduksi tidak berfungsi."

Skakmat.

Terdengar ada suara bisik-bisik tetangga di dekat sana. Shokudaikiri dapat menangkap mereka mengatakan hal-hal semacam, "duh, ganteng-ganteng impoten", "jadi tubuh Claymore seperti itu", "sayang sekali, padahal wajahnya oke" dan banyak lagi.

Berangsur-angsur mereka pindah tempat, Shokudaikiri ditinggal sendirian—berdua, dengan Hasebe.

"Hasebe-kun kejam sekali, aku kan sedang bersenang-senang. Siapa tahu satu di antara mereka ada yoma, biar bisa kuamati lalu kutebas saat dia lengah," keluh si nomor 7 sambil pundung. Jalannya pelan sekali karena tidak semangat.

Hasebe, masih berjalan tiga langkah di depan, merapatkan baris gigi. "Aku sudah cek, tidak ada yoma di antara mereka. Jangan pakai alasan itu agar kau bisa main-main dengan gadis kota!"

"Hasebe-kun cemburu, ya~"

"Yang benar saja."

"Jujur sajalah, Hasebe-kun~" Shokudaikiri menoel-noel pipi Hasebe yang memutar matanya, malas. Tipe begini kalau diladeni makin menjadi karena itu ia diam saja. Tipe begini pula yang justru jadi teman dekatnya selama enam tahun, sejak Hasebe masih nomor 23 dan Shokudaikiri nomor 27.

Tahu-tahu kedua tangan Shokudaikiri sudah melingkar di perut Hasebe, entah bagaimana dia menghindar dari bilah pedang raksasa di belakang punggung. "Aku ingat sekali dulu Hasebe-kun selalu berada di depanku, meninggalkanku seorang diri walaupun aku sudah bilang tunggu."

Hasebe menghentikan langkah, memberontak, mencoba melepaskan diri. Lalu tangannya beralih kepada gagang pedang di punggung, Shokudaikiri mengangkat tangan, wajahnya tersenyum. "Hasebe-kun, anak gadis tidak boleh galak~"

Hampir saja Hasebe akan mencabut pedangnya, sebelum suara teriakan mengganggu mereka.

Shokudaikiri lari secepat kilat, meninggalkan Hasebe di belakang yang masih merenung. "A-apa..." tenggorokan Hasebe tercekat, tak dirasakannya yoki atau hawa membunuh, tapi ia tetap mengikuti arah Shokudaikiri berlari.

"Shoku—"

"Wah, wah..." pejuang nomor 7 berpenutup mata di sebelah kanan berwajah prihatin. Di hadapannya tersaji dua orang gadis kota yang tadi bersamanya telah mati. Perut mereka mandi darah, isinya sudah lenyap dimakan oleh satu monster besar yang mengenakan pakaian bagus seperti mereka, sisa-sisanya terburai di sekitarnya.

Shokudaikiri tersenyum sumringah, kepalan tangannya menepuk telapak tangan lain. "Hmm, sudah kuduga kamu yoma," katanya bangga, tebakannya tepat sasaran. Mata kirinya beralih pada dua mayat gadis malang yang matanya terbelalak, mati. "Ah, sayang sekali kalian mati. Sepertinya aku terlambat, maaf, ya."

"Claymore..." desis yoma yang tadinya menyamar sebagai gadis kota itu. Monster pemakan isi perut manusia, bermata emas dan tingginya hampir dua meter. Tangannya besar dan terlihat kuat sekali. Gigi-giginya juga tajam dan besar, berhubung makanannya ukuran jumbo juga.

Shokudaikiri, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada si yoma, sekadar menyapa. Yoma tersebut makin berang dan mengamuk, dengan cepat melayang ke arah pejuang yang selalu bersama Hasebe itu untuk menerbangkan kepalanya.

Shokudaikiri menghindar dengan cantik, tubuhnya hampir kayang membuat kepalanya menukik ke bawah. Tepat di depan matanya, tangan besar yoma terarah lurus dan kuat bermaksud untuk menusuk lehernya.

Satu langkah dari kaki kiri menempatkan tubuhnya lebih jauh dari si yoma. Ia menghentakkan ujung sepatu peraknya dua kali. Si yoma yang tak mau menunggu waktu seketika mengejarnya sambil mendesiskan claymore berulang-ulang.

Tubuh Shokudaikiri tidak mengambil langkah banyak ketika sudah sampai di belakang kepala yoma itu. Tangan bersarungnya membentuk garis, hanya untuk memukul tengkuk yoma dan membuatnya terhuyung. Jatuh.

Hasebe, yang masih berada di sana, duduk manis di dekat air mancur pusat kota. Mayat dua gadis tadi ada di sampingnya. Dibuang malang oleh si yoma dekat pancuran air, merahlah air di kolam tersebut. "Dua korban yoma jatuh ketika ada pejuang di sekitar sini, memalukan. Kau kebanyakan main-main."

Pejuang nomor 8 mendengus sebal saat reaksi Shokudaikiri malah tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah. "Sudah waktunya kau serius, cepat bereskan makhluk menjijikkan itu!"

Benar saja, di belakang si nomor 7, yoma yang tadi jatuh pingsan bangkit kembali. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, siap melahap kepala Shokudaikiri kapan saja. Tangannya menjulur liar hendak menangkap dan meremas si pejuang.

"CLAYMO—"

Hanya butuh satu kali membalikkan badan bagi Shokudaikiri untuk mencabut pedang dari punggung, kemudian ia membelah tubuh si yoma dari kiri ke kanan, pas di bagian pinggang, tanpa kesulitan berarti.

Darah yoma membasahi pakaian perak dua pejuang itu. Tetapi mereka biarkan. Sudah biasa. Nanti utusan dari organisasi juga akan datang untuk mengambil uang imbalan dari kota untuk organisasi, sekalian bawa pakaian ganti.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, barulah warga kota berniat keluar dari rumah. Mereka mengelilingi Shokudaikiri dan Hasebe beserta dua mayat manusia dan satu mayat yoma yang terbelah. Tidak ada yang berani mendekat ke sana kecuali walikota yang membawa kantong hitam.

"I-ini... uang imbalan... Terima kasih telah membasmi yoma di kota ini," kata pria paruh baya berbaju setelan rapi itu. Pipinya amat tirus, sepertinya lelah memikirkan yoma dan bagaimana cara mengusir mereka menggunakan jasa claymore yang mahal.

Yang menerima kantong hitam itu Hasebe, yang langsung menyerahkannya kepada Shokudaikiri dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Ia mengeruk dua tadah tangan emas dalam kantong besar itu untuk diberikan lagi kepada walikota.

"Kami kurangi sebanyak ini karena jatuhnya dua korban akibat kelalaian kami. Berikan saja imbalan dalam kantong ini pada orang berpakaian hitam yang sebentar lagi akan datang."

Kantong hitam berisi emas itu ditinggalkan. Walikota masih memegangi dua tadah emas, konsekuensi dua korban yoma karena (menurut Hasebe) Shokudaikiri kebanyakan main-main. Ketika kedua pejuang itu pergi, walikota menangis sambil membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau tahu kalau perempuan itu yoma? Aku bahkan tak merasakan setitik pun yoki dari dalam tubuhnya," Hasebe bicara ketika mereka telah jauh dari kota. Berhenti sebentar di hutan sekitar sana agar bisa beristirahat.

Bunyi logam saling berdenting satu sama lain saat berserak di tanah. Shokudaikiri melepas segala hal yang melekat di tubuhnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang baru saja dibawakan pihak organisasi. Tubuhnya membelakangi Hasebe yang memalingkan muka, bentukannya bagus ditimpa api unggun penerangan, terutama bagian punggung ke bawah.

"Lihat saja kalau mau lihat, Hasebe-kun," timpal Shokudaikiri, padahal dia sama sekali tidak melihat ke belakang. Hasebe mendengus, tapi wajahnya memerah, dan Shokudaikiri tertawa.

Selesai berganti baju, si nomor 7 duduk di atas tanah. Tangannya merentang ke api unggun demi mendapat kehangatan. "Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi." Hasebe memprotes.

"Benar juga," sahut sahabatnya. "Soalnya tadi gadis yang itu mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh waktu kami berbincang," katanya sambil membolak-balik daging kelinci yang tadi ditangkap Hasebe untuk bahan makanan di atas api.

"Misalnya?"

Shokudaikiri menatap ke arah langit. "Semacam 'daging', 'lapar', 'kelihatan enak', begitu." Bintang di atas sana tampak lebih menarik daripada apa pun, termasuk tampang Hasebe yang mendadak jadi kelihatan menyebalkan.

"Ada gunanya juga kau menggodai perempuan tadi siang, biasanya semua kelakuanmu tak ada faedahnya sama sekali," ejeknya, sudut bibir naik sebelah.

Shokudaikiri bergidik kaget. "Hasebe-kun kejam sekali!"

"Oh, dagingnya sudah matang. Selamat makan."

* * *

.

* * *

Ada bunyi lonceng gereja yang membunyi nyaring, terdengar hingga hutan tempat abyssal one dari Timur, Tsurumaru, berada. Matanya yang emas menatap langit kebiruan. Bunyi lonceng itu mengingatkannya akan masa kecil, saat ia masih manusia biasa.

Hatinya yang berkabut menyesal. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa darinya. Tubuhnya bukan lagi tubuh manusia, dirinya bukan lagi dia. Tsurumaru tidak lagi bangau putih yang memancarkan cahaya.

Cahaya...

Sisi manusia Tsurumaru berusaha mengingat, dahulu saat ia masih berada di organisasi, ia memiliki seorang teman. Seorang laki-laki muda yang pendiam dan sopan. Dijauhi oleh pejuang lain karena kemampuan berpedangnya begitu hebat. Begitu masuk, ia sudah menggeser nomor 7 dari kursinya.

Ia bernama Ichigo.

Tsurumaru sangat rindu padanya.

Aliran yoki yang mendekatinya kini terasa mirip dengan Ichigo.

"Tsurumaru!" bahkan suara yang memanggilnya pun begitu serupa dengan Ichigo. Tsurumaru berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya. "Tsurumaru, kaukah itu? Ini aku, Ichigo..."

"Ichi... go..."

Tsurumaru menggerakkan tangannya, bermaksud ingin memeluk teman lamanya. Ichigo yang dahulu begitu pemalu telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kuat dan berpandangan lurus.

Sedangkan ia sendiri telah menjadi monster. Ia bukan lagi Tsurumaru, pejuang nomor 1 organisasi. Ia hanya monster berbahaya. Abyssal one, awakened being terkuat dari pejuang terkuat di masa lalu.

Ichigo juga pasti menemuinya untuk menyingkirkannya.

Tangan Tsurumaru tak sampai. Tubuhnya tumbuh sangat besar hingga Ichigo terlihat kecil. Walau Ichigo sejak dulu memang lebih kecil darinya, kini rambut hijau kebiruan Ichigo yang indah tampak abu-abu di matanya.

"Lari!"

Sebentak seruan dari teman Ichigo, yang memiliki rambut pirang di balik bentuk jubahnya yang menutupi kepala, membuat keempat lain menjauh darinya. Tsurumaru meringis, dari balik punggungnya meluncur ratusan bilah belati, menyerang teman-teman seperjuangannya.

Matanya yang emas menangis. Tubuhnya kini berbeda. Ada sayap yang begitu besar di punggungnya, tubuhnya membesar hingga pepohonan tinggi di sekitarnya sejajar dengan kepalanya. Tsurumaru bahkan dapat merasakan aliran yoki yang keluar berlebihan dari tubuhnya, sehingga dari sayapnya, muncul belati yang keluar sembarangan dalam jumlah banyak.

Belati-belati itu akan melukai banyak orang.

Tsurumaru paham bahwa ia harus menghentikan dirinya sendiri, tapi tubuhnya tak mau diajak bekerja sama. Malah, sebenarnya hal ini sudah dirasakannya sejak ia masih menjadi pejuang. Aliran yoki yang ada dalam tubuhnya semakin memaksa untuk keluar, menghendaki untuk menjadikannya monster.

"Kenapa kau tak mau menyerahkan kartu hitammu padaku, Tsurumaru?" suara Ichigo terdengar amat sedih. Ia kembali mendekati tubuh Tsurumaru yang tak terkendali. Menghindari belati yang keluar dari sayap kanannya.

Kartu hitam. Benar juga. Kartu yang dimasukkan ke dalam gagang pedang setiap pejuang. Kartu yang tidak berisi apa pun kecuali lambang si pemilik pedang. Kartu itu berfungsi untuk memberi tahu bahwa si pemilik pedang sudah tak lagi mampu mengendalikan sisi yoma dalam tubuhnya. Kartu hitam itu akan diberikan kepada pejuang yang dirasa mampu mengalahkannya saat masih memiliki sisi manusia, seperti teman dekat atau saudara sesama pejuang.

Tsurumaru ingat ia tak pernah memberikan kartu hitamnya pada siapa pun. Justru kartu itu dibuang bersama dengan pedangnya yang kini entah berada di mana. Ia tak mungkin tega membiarkan teman seperjuangannya membunuhnya.

Terlebih, Ichigo.

"Mana mungkin aku tega membuatmu harus membunuhku, Ichigo."

Tsurumaru merasa bersalah karena membuat teman baiknya meneteskan air mata.

"Mundurlah, nomor 3," Yamanbagiri berkata lurus, menghalangi Ichigo dengan tangannya. Pedang di balik punggungnya masih tersimpan, tapi tangannya telah berada di gagang pedang raksasa itu.

Ichigo, yang sejak awal tak pernah berniat untuk membunuh Tsurumaru, tentu saja, mundur teratur dari tempatnya tegak. "Kalau kau merasa tak sanggup untuk membunuh temanmu, kami yang akan melakukannya."

Hatinya bimbang.

Menyelamatkan Tsurumaru memang penting. Walaupun rasanya sedikit terlambat karena Tsurumaru keburu menjadi abyssal one sebelum ia sempat menolongnya. Tapi ia masih Tsurumaru. Tsurumaru yang masih mengingatnya.

Ichigo harus menolong Tsurumaru.

...dan satu-satunya cara untuk menolongnya adalah dengan membunuhnya.

"Aku ikut," katanya, memutuskan. Ichigo meraih pedang besar di punggung. "Tsurumaru temanku. Akulah yang bertanggung jawab untuk menolongnya."

* * *

.

* * *

Satu belati menggores betis Otegine, membuatnya meringis sesaat. Belati yang berhasil menggoresnya menancap di tanah, darah yang menetes di sana membeku. Otegine berusaha memperhatikan sembari menghindari belati yang terus mengarah padanya.

Satu detik, semuanya berhenti. Belati-belati itu tidak menghujani lagi.

"Dia berhenti..." gumam Mikazuki, "boleh kita serang sekarang?"

Yamanbagiri menyipitkan matanya, melihat ke arah wajah Tsurumaru yang tertunduk. Rambutnya yang putih berubah gelap, seperti bulu burung gagak. "Jangan gegabah, dia bisa menyerang kapan saja.."

Sekelimat angin berembus di samping kanan sang kapten, seseorang terbang menyerang Tsurumaru tanpa perintah.

"Tunggu, Nomor 3!"

Pejuang nomor 3 itu mengayunkan pedang raksasanya. Bermaksud mengambil kepala Tsurumaru dalam sekali serang.

"Maafkan aku, Tsurumaru..."

Pihak organisasi pernah bilang, seharusnya para pejuang tidak memiliki perasaan seperti manusia. Organ tubuh mereka telah diganti dengan milik yoma, mereka hanya punya fisik luar yang seperti manusia saja.

Tetapi kini Ichigo menangis.

Ia menutup matanya ketika hendak mengiris kepala Tsurumaru. Tak sampai hati membunuh teman baiknya semasa lalu.

Pedang besarnya hanya berjarak satu inci saat wajah Tsurumaru terangkat. Wajahnya yang menghitam itu membuka mulutnya, matanya yang tertutup tak bisa dibaca. Dari mulutnya yang terbuka, meluncur tiga buah pedang seukuran pipa air yang menusuk perut Ichigo seketika.

"Ichigo!"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Ichigo terbaring beberapa meter ke belakang. Teman-temannya memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menyerang Tsurumaru, tetapi belati dari sayapnya kembali datang.

"Cih!" Yamanbagiri menggigit bibirnya. "Mundur!" teriaknya, memberi perintah pada pejuang lain untuk menghentikan serangan.

Semua menuruti, terlalu berisiko bila berniat menghabisi Tsurumaru sekarang. Apalagi, satu pejuang sedang tak bisa menghunuskan pedangnya.

Ichigo merintih sementara tubuhnya dibawa pergi, di sisi kiri oleh Uguisumaru dan sisi kanannya dipegangi Otegine. Pedang besarnya dibawakan oleh Mikazuki.

* * *

.

* * *

Lanjut?


End file.
